


【83line】Little things

by Nuitonight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Super Junior - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuitonight/pseuds/Nuitonight
Summary: 以前讀者的點梗
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 1





	【83line】Little things

不過照面，記憶便像風沙一般地翻騰起來。兩人皆曾為青春義無反顧的那個盛夏，一個瞬間，就和光年一樣，難以計算得遙遠。

他看似灑脫，然而卻連一句好久不見都說不出口。要能多難過呢？高校生的戀愛，不過小情小愛，卻像是白月光。

他們之間的記憶紐帶裡，是那塊色彩斑斕的三稜鏡照射出的虹光，還是天文學社裡的三倍天文望遠鏡？

邁入夏季的風直直送入朴正洙左手邊的窗口，揚起棕色髮絲，手裡握著的入學通知讓他從臺上口沫橫飛的課堂出了神。打中目光的是那塊三稜鏡所折射的虹光，不偏不倚。朴正洙將視線移向那片光的源處，染著一頭白金色短髮的同級生正揚起一邊嘴角睨視著自己。

＂抱、歉、啊。＂

朴正洙讀懂了金髮少年的唇語，便把心思又轉移到他手上的紙，原本應該到這裡就要結束。

若不是少年一而再三的騷擾，他們至今再無關聯。

他舉起右手，向老師示意廁所。也沒想過金髮少年就在那，像是巧遇又不盡然。

＂抱歉啊，我只是太無聊了。＂

＂那就回去好好上課吧。＂

洗手臺水柱潺潺作響著，朴正洙的右手忽然地被拉起，手還沾著肥皂水，留著濕滑的觸感。

＂你看起來很聰明，要不要加入天文學社？＂

朴正洙撤回了手，少年才驚覺自己唐突。

他把手沖得乾乾淨淨，略偏過頭問：＂看起來很聰明就能搞懂天文學嗎？＂

正當少年低下頭很認真地思考他剛剛問題的合理性，就被甩了一臉水。

＂好啊，我喜歡宇宙。＂

高二那年四月，朴正洙收穫了英國A校的入學申請，還有一場不孤獨的流星雨。

約莫夜間十時，星斗一顆顆的向左奔流，朴正洙有的不只是感動，還有一點落寞，金希澈倒很激動，不但抱著他開心的大叫，還在自己臉上親了一口。

＂欸你許願了嗎？＂

＂你問我怎麼不是你先說？＂

＂我許說，希望我們永遠在一起！＂

朴正洙笑了笑，這到底什麼小女生的願望，聽起來有夠傻。

＂那你呢？＂

＂我希望、＂

＂希望世界和平。＂

希望沒有我，你也能過得很好。

＂什麼嘛，你不是小聰明、是超無聊！＂

＂是你不懂世界和平有多重要好嗎？你那什麼小女生會許的願？＂

邁入高中的第三個年頭，若不是住在英國的阿姨提醒他要記得申請護照，朴正洙可能也忘了這件事。

時光的洪流不會倒退，看著金希澈開心的樣子，他忽然想起去年四月。夏季盼來了大雨，他們連臥在金希澈家的頂樓，整整第三天。

＂欸，你看過下雨的天空是什麼樣子嗎？＂

＂又看不見，連月亮都看不見。＂

＂是因為我的望遠鏡倍率不夠嗎？＂

＂沒有，是機率問題，別瞎看了，你再等兩天吧。＂

和去年一樣，先是連下好幾天大雨，金希澈才盼來流星，準確來說，天空很清澈，流星確實也下了，他卻沒聯絡上朴正洙。

若沒有計畫之內的不告而別，他們也許正慶祝著少年人生中迎來的第25個生日。

「好久不見啊，小聰明。」

那是當初他給自己取的綽號。

朴正洙很快地聽見自己說:好久不見啊，希希美。

至於希希美，是源自漫畫研究社團的一票女孩子。

＂希澈學長，你最喜歡哪個女角啊？＂

＂hmm...明日香。＂

＂看、是明日香的校服哦哦哦！＂

一群學妹拱著金希澈，將衣服塞給他，再推進更衣室。

再來，就成了朴正洙記憶裡的那個模樣。

＂哦、是希希子啊？哦，以韓文命名而言，那就是希希美吧？＂

＂蛤？你是笨蛋吧？＂

連說起經典臺詞都有模有樣，雖然那不是金希澈的本意，卻讓朴正洙笑開懷。

甚至當初照的即可拍，都還被他藏在舊皮夾裡。

當年的希希美添了一分英氣，還長得比他高上一點，而自己也非當年的小聰明，他、一點也不。

「既然這麼巧，一起吃吧？」

「哦。」

是不敢還是不想拒絕，心裡有數。

「我就直接問了，那天你怎麼沒有來？」

「時間提前了。」

「所以你早就知道自己不會在這裡畢業了卻沒告訴我？」

一句質問換沉默以對，看著朴正洙一言不發，金希澈的怒火簡直燒到了一個極端值。

「我本來以為…」

「以為什麼？」

「我以為我們是朋友…」

「那你肯定搞錯了朋友的定義。」

「…是我自作多情。」

「沒有，自作多情的是我。」

「你說我們是只是朋友，只是親密的朋友。我是不知道你對這兩個字的定義是什麼，但廣義上，男的同性朋友不會牽手，不會親吻額頭，不會說我要保護你一輩子，更不會說愛。」

「自從你吻著我的額頭把我留在你家，抱著我睡在你床上的時候，我們就不是朋友了，至少我單方面覺得不是。」

「所以，自作多情的是我。」

「我自私地希望我們沒有彼此都能過得很好，你的生活不也沒有我很多年了？同儕就是這麼作用的。」

「正洙啊、」

他從沒聽過朴正洙說過這麼多的話，也沒見過朴正洙如此坦率的一面，著實是有些愣神。

「我從來都不知道這些，原來你這麼、心口不一。」

「我覺得心口不一的是你。」

是，朴正洙說中了。

「算了，我覺得這裡的東西好難吃…你來我家，你做給我吃。」

「好啊，我做給你吃，這樣我們就兩不相欠了。」

「沒這種事，你除了流星雨，還欠我很多東西，我再慢慢跟你討。」

兩人勾肩搭背，笑著走出餐館，空氣裡還透著點酒氣。

今天烏雲密布，看不見首爾的月亮，朴正洙想著，不知道金希澈的那破望遠鏡還看不看的見星星。


End file.
